Satu Jam Saja
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Mengungkapkan isi hati padamu yang tak pernah tersampaikan... (Hyuga Hinata) Perasaan cinta yang selalu tertuju padamu, dengarkanlah isi hatiku... aku mencintaimu (Uzumaki Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

Satu Jam Saja

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishomoto**

.

.

.

Gomen jika hyugana kembali bukan melanjutan fic yang sebelumnya heheh hyugana kembali membawa fic baru hehe gomen ne... selamat membaca

.

.

.

Satu jam saja ku ingin bersamamu.

Satu jam saja ku ingin merasakan kehadiranmu.

Satu jam saja ku ingin memelukmu, menggenggam tanganmu. Merasakan kehangatan yang selalu kau berikan.

 **Jangan berakhir aku tak ingin berakhir**

 **Satu jam saja kuingin diam berdua**

 **Mengenang yang pernah ada**

Kau tahu kan saat pertama kali kita bertemu? kau selalu baik padaku walaupun aku hanya gadis pendiam yang selalu orang lain tinggalkan. Namun kenapa sekarang semuanya harus berakhir? Haruskah aku mencarimu?

Walaupun ku tahu kini semuanya sudah terlambat. Tapi tahukah kau bahwa setiap kenangan yang pernah kita lewati dulu selalu dan akan selalu aku kenang sampai kapanpun itu.

Tawamu, candaanmu, kehangatanmu yang mampu membuatku selalu nyaman berada di dekatmu. Kau bagaikan kehangatan yang sudah Tuhan kirimkan untukku.

 **Jangan berakhir karena esok takkan lagi**

 **Satu jam saja hingga kurasa bahagia**

 **Mengakhiri segalanya**

Benar, esok tak akan pernah bisa seperti ini lagi. Berdua denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Karna kenapa? kau dan aku sudah tak lagi bersama.

 **Tapi kini tak mungkin lagi**

 **Katamu semua sudah tak berarti**

 **Satu jam saja**

 **Itupun tak mungkin, tak mungkin lagi**

Apakah semua sudah tak berarti lagi? Apakah kau tidak akan memberikan waktu 1 jam saja untukku? Apakah tidak mungkin? Aku harap satu kali saja beri aku kesempatan untuk kembali hadir dalam hidupmu.

 **Jangan berakhir kuingin sebentar lagi**

 **Satu jam saja ijinkan aku merasa**

 **Rasa itu pernah ada**

Jika aku bisa, aku ingin sekali memutar waktu untuk bisa kembali ke masa indah itu. Masa dimana aku masih bisa melihatmu dan mendengar suaramu. Melihat bagaimana kau bercanda dengan teman-temanmu, melihatmu tertawa dan berbicara denganku. Ku ingat pada hari itu ada sebuah potret yang menjadi kenang-kenangan satu-satunya yang ku miliki. Potret tak bernyawa yang menampilkan aku dan kau didalamnya. Tersenyum seolah kita adalah teman baik yang pada akhirnya tak kupikirkan akan seperti ini.

Ku rindu dimana kita saling bercerita dan berceloteh bersama yang sekarang tidak mungkin akan terulang kembali. Kenapa rasa ini tak hadir saat itu? Jika rasa inj hadir diwaktu itu mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik-baiknya untuk lebih bisa memahamimu dan mengetahui semuanya tentangmu. Namun pada kenyataannya kenapa harus sekarang? Dimana aku dan kau telah terhalang oleh jarak dan waktu. Kita tak bisa saling mengumbar senyum lagi.

Memendam sebuah rasa yang sulit untukku. Kenapa harus kau?

.

.

.

Aku harap Tuhan memberikanku 1 kali lagi kesempatan untuk bisa melihatmu dan bersamamu. 1 jam saja ku rasa itu sudah sangat cukup untukku mengatakan ** _'aku mencintaimu'_**. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi, berbicara denganmu lagi walaupun ku tahu kini tidak mungkin bisa seperti itu kembali. Mengagumi sosokmu yang sungguh luar biasa, sangat sulit untukku. Terlebih aku hanyalah seorang gadis sederhana, yang semakin membuatku tidak percaya akan kemampuan diriku sendiri untuk lebih dekat denganmu.

Tuhan adakah kehidupan kedua setelah ini? Jika ada aku ingin terlahir sebagai gadis ceria, percaya diri seperti halnya gadis lain. Yang aku rasakan, aku terlalu malu dengan diriku sendiri yang seperti ini. Gadis pemalu, sederhana yang mungkin tidak pantas untukmu.

Tapi apakah aku salah jika mempungai rasa ini? Jujur perasaan yang ku miliki ini berasal dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku tulus mencintaimu, tidak ada paksaan semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Tidak bisakah kamu mendengarkan isi hatiku 1 kali saja? Hanya 1 jam yang aku butuhkan untuk membuktikan semua perasaan ini padamu.

Bisakah kamu melihatku? Ku beranikan diru untuk menyapamu kembali walaupun harus melewati jejaring sosial. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan? Sapaan yang ku lontarkan tak kau anggap sama sekali. Sapaanku saja tak di anggap bagaimana dengan perasaan ini? Apakah harus tenggelam tanpa adanya kepastian?

Apakah kamu akan menganggap perasaan yang aku punya ini konyol? Lalu setelah itu apakah kau akan menertawakan semua ini? Atau mungkin aku sama sekali bukan bagian terpenting dalam hidupmu? Ya, aku akui, aku memang bukan orang spesial yang selalu hadir dalam hidupmu. Tapi bisakah kau membuka sedikit hatimu untukku?

Aku mengorbankan sedikit rasa maluku untuk menyapamu kembali walaupun aku tahu tanggapanmu akan sama _**'mengacuhkan'**_ ku lagi. Aku sabar dengan semua perilakuanmu padaku, tapi tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja menganggapku sebagai orang yang pernah hadir dalam hidupmu. Bagaikan kerikil kecil yang menyapamu dan menghilang begitu saja.

1 tahun pernah kita lewati meskipun waktu itu perasaan ini belum hadir tapi bagiku kenangan sesingkat itu sangat membekas dalam ingatanku. Apakah kamu lupa padaku? Benarkah seperti itu? Atau mungkin kamu tidak menyukai gadis sepertiku? Yah mungkin seperti itu.

1 jam saja, tidak bisakah kamu memberikanku waktu 1 jam itu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Berdua bersamamu adalah keinginan terbesarku dan memilikimu seutuhnya itu adalah mimpi terindah bagiku.

Suaramu terus terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku kala kau memanggil namaku.

'Hinata... Hinata...' itulah panggilan saat kau menyebutkan namaku kala kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Bukankah aku terlihat menyedihkan? Iyakan? Tapi apakah kau bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika aku memikirkan perasaan ini memendam dan terus memendamnya tanpa bisa aku ungkapkan sangat sakit dihatiku. Kenapa perasaan ini harus tertuju padamu? Apakah Tuhan telah menghukumku? Jujur aku tidak sanggup lagi setiap kali memikirkan keberadaanmu, sedang apa, dimana dan dengan siapa itu semua membuatku gila karma aku tidak bisa mengetahuinya sama sekali.

Apakah kamu tahu itu? Mencintaimu adalah hal tersulit untukku.

.

.

.

Bunga mawar merah telah bermekar dengan indah, hari demi hari matahari terus menyinarinya. Satu persatu kelopak bunga mawar itu layu dan jatuh begitu saja, tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyiraminya. Sama seperti halnya dengan perasaanku, bermekar kemudian layu tanpa kau ketahui bahwa disini ada satu gadis yang memiliki cinta tulus untukmu. Namun apa yang kudapatkan? Hanya kekosongan tanpa ada sedikitpun tanggapan darinya.

Aku rindu akan hari dimana setiap saat aku bisa melihat sosokmu. Kini semuanya telah berubah, kau sudah terlampau jauh untuk kugapai. Tuhan jika memang perasaan ini tulus untuknya ku mohon beri aku kesempatan 1 jam saja untuk bisa bersamanya, melihat sosoknya lagi dan mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Berdua, tertawa, bercanda dan bercengkama bersama menikmati waktu yang sesingkat itu.

1 jam itu sangat sulit untuk bisa aku raih. Aku terhalang oleh gadis-gadis lain yang selalu ada disekitarmu. Aku sadar, aku dulu siapa dan aku sekarang siapa. Aku yakin kamu pasti menganggapku gadis aneh karna setelah 3 tahun berlalu aku datang dan menyapamu lewat jejaring sosial, karna akupun tahu kita dulu tidak pernah saling membalas pesan lewat ponsel. Aku tahu dan aku sangat tahu, tapi apakah kau tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku menahan rasa malu ini untuk sekedar menyapamu? Ya anggap saja aku aneh, karna dengan seperti itu aku tidak malu lagi untuk terus menyapamu sampai kau akan membalas sapaanku. Sampai kapan? Sampai aku lelah untuk menunggumu.

Karna kau tahu, aku yang sekarang sudah tidak sama lagi dengan aku yang dulu. Kau percayakan jika roda kehidupan itu berputar? Dan kehidupan akupun terus berputar seiring dengan perubahan waktu. Dirimu yang telah mengubahku, bahwa aku harus mencoba memberanikan diriku sendiri. Ku hanya ingin mengatakan satu kali lagi, satu kali saja bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Ku sadari, aku tidak sebaik mereka, tak secantik mereka dan tidak segaul dengan mereka. Namun apa salah jika aku mencintaimu? Apa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu? Tolong beri aku kesempatan lagi walau itu hanya 1 jam saja. Coba kau rasakan dinginya tetesan air hujan yang kembali turun dengan derasnya bahwa rasa ini telah aku tuangkan disana. Rasakan bagaimana dinginnya air itu seolah kau merasakan dirimu yang selalu mengacuhkanku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah dulu kita berteman? Apakah kau menganggapku seorang teman? Jika ia, apakah salah seorang teman lama ingin menyapamu?

Tuhan tunjukan rasa ini hanya untuk dirinya, jikapun dia memang bukan takdirku aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku merasa bahagia mendapatkan rasa ini yang tertuju padanya.

Banyak bertabur bintang malam ini, mereka berkelap-kelip seolah menertawakan kebodohanku. Bodoh karna masih saja mencintaimu. Menceritakan segala tentangmu pada angin yang berlalu.

Akankah sang angin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya? Ku harap angin itu akan menyapanya dan membisikan kata-kata cintaku untuknya.

Ku masih tak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri, kenapa harus padanya? Seseorang dengan kualitas diri yang sangat jauh denganku. Ku hanya mampu menyapamu dalam diam. Menunggumu sampai kau akan menyapaku kembali. Aku disini akan terus menunggumu. Namun jika pada akhirnya kau sama sekali tidak berbalik padaku, aku harap kau telah berbahagia dengan yang lain.

Tetapi apakah aku salah masih berharap kau adalah takdirku? Takdir yang telah Tuhan kirimkan untukku, tapi meski tidak mungkin namun aku akan terus berharap.

Mencintaimu, mengagumi sosokmu adalah sebuah perasaan yang sungguh luar biasa aku rasakan.

Waktu terus berputar dan perasaanku masih sama hanya tertuju pada sosokmu yang mempesona disana.

Lagu yang kuputar mengiringi langkahku. Setiap langkah kaki yang kutapaki bayang-banyangmu hadir, hadir dan terus hadir tanpa aku sadari. Berputar dan melintas dalam pikiranku. Apakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasa? Rasa sakit memendam perasaan ini sungguh membuatku semakin merasakan apa itu kesabaran yang sebenarnya.

Namun dibalik rasa sakit itu aku yakin ada kebahagiaan didalamnya. Kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah aku kira sebelumnya.

Yah, mungkin seperti itu yang akan terjadi. Karna aku percaya rencana Tuhan sungguh luar biasa.

Kenangan demi kenangan indah bersamamu dulu kini kembali hadir dalam ingatanku, membuatku semakin rindu akan masa-masa indah itu. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menatapmu lewat potret yang saat itu kita ambil bersama. 1 tahun kita lewati telah banyak kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama. Apakah kau mengingat hal itu? Tentu kau sama sekali tidak akan pernah mengingatnya. Karna aku hanyalah gadis biasa yang di butuhkan saat kau membutuhkan bantuanku. Dan sekarang kita telah berpisah tak bisa lagi saling tatap. Kau berubah, kurasakan kau bagaikan orang asing lagi untukku. Kenapa rasa itu hadir pada situasi ini? Apakah ini ujian untukku?

.

.

.

Pelangi melengkung indah pagi ini disana, berbeda dengan hatiku yang tak menentu. Masih menunggu sang waktu. Waktu 1 jam untuk bisa bersamamu. Kembali berbicara denganmu, tetapi sampai sekarangpun waktu itu tak kunjung menghampiriku. Burung-burung berkicauan didahan pohon diatas sana. Ku berjalan melewatinya, kembali bayang-bayangmu hadir lagi dalam pikiranku. Dimana aku berada sosokmu selalu hadir tanpa aku sadari.

Ku ingin menyapamu lagi, akankah kau menyapaku balik? Aku masih takut untuk kembali mengawalinya. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' namun kata itu tercekat kuat di tenggorokanku kala ku ingat kembali bagaimana statusku dan kau sekarang.

Seolah orang asing yang tidak pernah saling sapa. Kenapa kau seperti itu? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan? Jika ia beritahu aku agar aku bisa memperbaiki diriku untuk bisa kembali hadir dalam hidupmu. Ataukah kau memang tidak menginginkan aku hadir lagi? Jika demikian aku hanya minta 1 jam saja untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu itu bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akankah kesempatan itu akan hadir untukku? Aku harap keajaiban akan memihak padaku.

Rasa ini adalah rahasia antara aku dan Tuhan, namun aku semakin tak kuat menyimpannya. Ingin sekali ku ungkapkan dan melihat reaksimu seperti apa. Mungkin kau akan bereaksi biasa saja dan akan menolakku aku sadar aku tergeser oleh gadis-gadis itu. Namun aku hanya ingin 1 kali saja mengungkapkan rasa itu. Rasa yang terpendam telah lama.

Sosokmu yang baik hati membuatku tersanjung dengan itu, tapi apakah kau masih sama seperti apa yang aku kenal dulu? Aku tak tahu karna kita sudah tak bisa saling sapa. Aku hanya ingin merobohkan dinding penghalang diantara kita, ku ingin menemukanmu.

Angin, hujan sampaikanlah rasa ini walaupun hanya sekedar 'aku mencintaimu' itu sudah sangat sangat cukup untukku. Sudah banyak cara agar aku bisa kembali akrab denganmu, tetapi cara yang kulakukan tidak ada satupun hasil, karna kau telah berubah. Meskipun begitu kenapa rasa ini semakin tumbuh? Mungkin rasa yang aku punya ini akan terus dipendam sampai sang waktu mengatakan semuanya telah berakhir dan aku melihat kau tengah berdua dengan yang lain.

.

.

.

Air mata sudah tidak bisa aku bendung lagi, 1 jam itu nyatanya tidak pernah berpihak padaku. Wajar saja wanita itu lebih cantik, lebih baik dariku. Ku berjalan dalam keheningan disore itu, suara gelombang air begitu bergemuruh. Angin menerbangkan anak rambut panjangku. Menyapu wajahku seolah mengatakan 'kamu bisa tegar menerima semuanya'.

Bukankah ini akhir untukku? Menunggumu, memendam rasa ini dan pada akhirnya semua kesempatan itu tidak pernah aku miliki. Kau tidak memberikan waktu 1 jam itu padaku. Mungkinkah ini saatnya aku pergi dan menghilangkan rasa ini? Tuhan, katakan padanya bahwa aku senang, bahagia telah mendapatkan rasa ini yang tertuju padanya.

Air mata terus mengalir tanpa bisa aku cegah. Sakit, hanya ada satu kata itu yang menggambarkan hatiku sekarang. Tapak kaki yang membekas dipasir itu adalah pertanda kekecewaanku sendiri. Kecewa karna aku masih tidak berani untuk mengungkapkan rasa ini. Dan pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang terluka.

Ku duduk sendiri di atas pasir melihat matahari terbenam dengan indah di ujung sana. Suasana telah menyepi hanya ada aku yang ditemani dengan keheningan. Indahnya matahari terbenam tak seindah perasaanku yang terpendam dalam hati.

'Hahaha bodohnya aku'

Ku genggam pasir digedua tanganku. Meremasnya kuat dan perlahan-lahan memudar dan hilang. Akankah perasaanku akan sama seperti pasir itu? Ku harap aku bisa menghilangkan rasa ini.

Kutuliskan namamu di atas pasir ku harap air laut akan menyapunya dan membawanya kedasar laut dan ku lupakan semuanya...

Uzumaki Naruto

I Love You...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Satu Jam Saja (2)

.

.

.

Kalian tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat gadis yang kau cintai ternyata di sukai juga oleh temanku sendiri? Melihatnya selalu tertawa, berdua, bersama saling canda itu sangat membuatku muak dengan kelakuan yang mereka lakukan. Karna apa? Karna aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu bersamanya.

Dia adalah gadis pendiam yang sederhana, dan entah kenapa perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku telah menyukaimu. Kamu membuatku selalu ingin menatapmu. Apakah aku sudah terlambat mengakuinya? Benarkah seperti itu?

Tahun telah berlalu dan kami harus di pisahkan oleh waktu dimana kami harus melanjutkan hidup kami masing-masing untuk mencapai apa yang di cita-citakan.

Meskipun begitu rasa ini masih saja tertuju padanya. Pada gadis berambut indigo dengan senyum manisnya. Pikiranku melayang dan tak sanggup ku tahan dengan segala gejolak rasa yang ada. Saat temanku mengatakan 'aku menyukai gadis itu' tiba-tiba saja hatiku merasakan sesak yang luar biasa, dan dari sana aku berpikir bahwa aku telah benar-benar mendapatkan rasa itu untuknya.

Dia adalah gadis pendiam, berbeda dengan kebanyakan gadis lain yang pernah ku temui. Ku selalu memperhatikannya, dia selalu duduk sendirian didalam kelas. Mungkin dia susah untuk bersosialisasi tapi meskipun begitu ada seseorang yang selalu menemaninya dan tentu saja itu bukanlah aku.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku mendekati dia dan mengajak dia berbicara tapi apalah daya aku terhalang oleh temanku sendiri yang menyukainya. Aku harus bagaimana? Ketika aku ingin berbicara dengannya aku selalu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Dan kesempatan itu aku dapatkan ketika temanku sedang bersamanya, aku selalu ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Walaupun ada rasa sakit saat melihat senyum manis itu bersama dia aku selalu menahannya. Tahukah kamu bahwa ada sosok laki-laki yang tulus mencintaimu disini? ya dia adalah aku.

Seorang pria yang tak mempunyai kemampuan hebat selain mencintaimu.

Sekarang semuanya telah berubah aku tahu temanku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi dan telah menyerah dengan perasaannya. Namun apakah aku bisa mendekatimu? Keberadaanmu saja aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku ingin selalu membuat senyuman indah diwajahmu.

Sebuah potret tak bernyawa yang memperlihatkan aku dan kamu tidak sengaja ku temukan dalam memory ponselku 3 tahun kebelakang. Dalam potret itu kamu tengah tersenyum manis, apakah kamu masih sama?

Tuhan adakah 1 kali lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya walaupun itu hanya 1 jam saja.

Ku ingin menikmati setiap detik, setiap menit dan menghabiskan 1 jam itu bersamanya. Berdua walaupun hanya sesaat.

Banyak gadis yang selalu ada disekitarku, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang mengalahkan senyum indahmu dan tak ada gadis sebaik dirimu.

Tahun telah berganti lagi dan tak pernah sekalipun kita bisa ketemu. Hanya mampu memandangmu dalam potret yang tak bernyawa.

Dan apakah kalian tahu? Di sore hari waktu itu ponselku berbunyi, ku membuka sebuah pesan masuk itu 'deggg' detak jantungku tiba-tiba saja berpacu dengan cepat saatku baca pesan itu dan apakah kalian tahu siapa pengirimnya? Ya dia adalah gadis yang aku suka.

'Naruto-kun'

Itulah isi pesannya yang seketika membuatku terdiam kaku tak percaya sama sekali dengan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini. Aku bertanya-tanya gadis seperti dia tiba-tiba saja mengirimiku sebuah pesan setelah tahun berganti. Karna yang aku tahu dulu kami sama sekali tidak pernah saling mengirim pesan lewat ponsel. Apakah dia sudah berubah? Bagaimana bisa?

Pikiranku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, apakah aku harus membalasnya? Atau membiarkannya saja?

Tuhan bagaimana ini? Aku tahu ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulainya dari nol lagi. Namun kenapa aku masih enggan untuk membalasnya?

Dan apa yang kulakukan? Sampai sekarang aku masih mengacuhkan sapaannya itu. Tuhan apakah aku salah? Bodohnya aku, dan sekarang disaat aku ingin menyapanya balik tidak ada sedikitpun keberanian dalam diriku untuk memulainya. Bodoh bodoh bodoh... ya aku memang bodoh melalaikan kesempatan berharga itu.

Tapi apa maksud dia menghubungiku ya? Apakah dia menyukaiku juga? Aahhh mana mungkin jika dia menyukaiku mungkin dulu kita sudah bersama. Tapi kenapa hati kecilku mengatakan demikian? Tuhan beri aku petunjuk dengan semua ini. Hah~ aku memang laki-laki terbodoh.

.

.

.

Angin sampaikanlah rasa menyesalku padanya. Aku menyesal telah mengabaikannya. Aku malu jika harus memulai kembali, aku takut jika dia Tidak menyukaiku. Aku tahu aku tidak sebaik temanku dulu yang pernah menyukaimu. Dia tampan, baik hati, pintar dan mengerti akan dirimu.

Sedangkan aku hanya mampu menatapmu dari belakang. Tahukah kamu bahwa dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu setiap saat? Benar, kamu pasti tidak mengetahuinya. Memang benar dulu kita hanya sebatas teman karna kamu dekat dengan temanku yang menyukaimu. Aku senang waktu itu kita bisa satu kelompok dalam satu pelajaran. Kamu tahu bagaimana reaksiku saat itu? Aku ingin sekali berteriak dengan senang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan berharga itu, namun sayang aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati dan terlebih aku tidak menyangka jika kita bisa bersama tanpa ada dia. Tuhan apakah itu caramu agar aku bisa bersamanya? Berlebihan memang tapi itulah yang aku rasakan.

Jujur aku selalu ingin berbicara berdua denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan berjalan berdampingan dengamu. Namun keinginan itu semua harus aku kubur dalam-dalam karna semua itu hanya impian terbesarku. Satu hal yang ingin aku capai dalam hidupku yaitu bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Gadis yang aku cintai dari dulu. Sampai sekarang setelah 3 tahun berlalupun perasaan ini padamu masih sama. Aku mencintaimu dan aku selalu menyangimu.

Kasih dengarkanlah apa kata hatiku. Lihatlah bintang yang bertabur malam ini, aku selalu melukiskan wajah dengan senyum manis itu disana. Aku begitu merinduimu.

Tuhan beri aku 1 jam saja untuk bisa bersamanya dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Aku tidak peduli jika perasaan ini tak terbalas yang aku inginkan hanya menyampaikan perasaan ini yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi aku pendam. Sakit rasanya hanya mampu memandangnya dalam sebuah potret kenangan.

Ingin ku coba menyapanya melalui handphone tapi apalah daya, aku tidak sanggup untuk melakukan itu. Aku tahu aku terlihat bodoh sebagai seorang pria.

Kenapa di setiap saat hanya bayangmu yang selalu melintas dalam pikiranku. Aku ingin seperti waktu itu dimana kita hanya terhalang oleh dia tapi meskipun begitu aku masih bisa melihatmu, memandangmu dan sesekali berbicara denganmu. Berbeda dengan sekarang, kita sudah terhalang oleh jarak dan waktu. Melihatmu sekali saja sekarang tidak bisa aku lakukan. Kamu tahu setiap kali aku menyebutkan namamu untuk meminta bantuanmu walau ku tahu itu hanya hal kecil, beribu bunga bermekaran di hatiku saat kamu menyaut panggilanku dengan senyum manismu.

Tahukah kamu bahwa itu adalah caraku agar bisa melihat kamu tersenyum seperti itu hanya untukku? Hanya cara seperti itulah yang terlintas di pikiranku untuk bisa berbicara dengamu.

Langakahku terasa ringan saat menuju bangkumu yang berada didepanku. Aku senang ternyata kamu selalu mau membantuku walaupun hal itu sepele. Ya, karna itulah aku menyukaimu, kamu adalah gadis yang baik.

Dan sekarang hal itu hanya tinggal kenangan semata. Aku tidak bisa menyebut namamu lagi tepat didepanmu. Aku hanya mampu menyebut namamu didalam hati. Berdo'a agar kamu tahu bahwa disini ada aku yang selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

Ku goreskan pena di atas kertas putih lalu ku mulai menggambar wajahmu. Ku tersenyum saat goresan demi goresan ku buat membentuk wajah cantikmu. Selalu, bayang-bayangmu melintas dalam pikiranku. Senyummu mampu membuatku tidak bisa berpaling dari wajah cantikmu. Tidak hanya cantik kamu begitu baik pada siapapun. Hal itulah yang membuatku kagum akan sosokmu. Tidak pernah aku menemuakn gadis sebaik dirimu. Namun apakah aku pantas bersamamu? Aku hanyalah pria bodoh dan tidak peka.

Yang ku rasakan hanya sesak karna harus menahan gejolak rindu padamu. Tahukah kamu bahwa aku selalu memikirkanmu dimanapun aku berada? Dengarkanlah isi hatiku walaupun ku tahu aku hanya laki-laki bodoh tapi rasa yang aku punya ini tulus padamu. Entah kenapa tak ada satupun gadis yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku.

.

.

.

Dinginnya air laut tak sedikitpun menggangguku melihat keindahan matahari terbenam sore ini. Hanya ada aku dan kenagan kita disini. Langit akankah dia bisa melihatku disana?

Sayang keindahan yang aku saksikan tidak bersamanya. Setiap kenangan demi kenangan indah di waktu 1 tahun itu melintas kembali dalam bayanganku. Ku rindu akan sosoknya yang hangat dan baik hati pada siapapun.

Ku mulai menuliskan namamu di atas pasir agar air laut membawanya dan menyampaikan perasaan yang kutuang disini tersampaikan padanya.

Aku Mencintaimu Hyuga Hinata


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Last...

Bukan the last canon ya hehehe

 **Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**

.

.

.

 _ **Konoha 21-08-2019**_

Konoha tengah dilanda musim panas bulan ini. Terik matahari menyinari setiap sudut kota, tak henti-hentinya banyak orang yang mengeluh akan panasnya. Angin berhembus begitu pelan, debu berterbangan membuat pengap orang-orang berlalu lalang. Suasana sedikit hening, kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah. Bermalas-malasan, mendinginkan diri dengan berbagai cara, memakan es serut, es krim, diam diruangan berAC dan lain sebagainya.

Namun tak sedikit dari mereka yang menghabiskan waktu dipantai. Mendengarkan suara gemuruh ombak yang saling bersautan. Merasakan dinginnya air laut, merasakan sejuknya angin yang berhembus. Sedikit memanjakan mereka dari cuaca panas kali ini.

Ini sudah 4 tahun dari kejadian masa itu. Kelulusan harus memisahkan mereka dari ikatan yang belum sempat dijalin. Bahkan benang merah belum mempersatukan mereka. Mengciptakan sebuah ekspetasi yang berujung menghasilkan luka dihati mereka sendiri.

Hanya penyesalan yang kini mereka sesali. Memohon ada keajaiban datang pada keduanya. Bertemu walaupun hanya 1 jam lamanya. Memanfaatkan waktu itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Merajut kasih hanya dengan waktu sesingkat itu, itulah yang mereka inginkan. Diberi kesempatan yang kedua untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka dimasa lalu.

Memendam sebuah rasa yang tak pernah saling memberitahukan. Akhirnya hanya sesak didalam hati setiap waktu dan setiap saat ketika rasa rindu itu datang. Hanya mampu memandang sebuah potret kenangan dimasa lalu yang selalu disimpan rapih dimemori ponsel mereka.

Saling mencintai, saling menyayangi, saling memahami bahkan saling mendo'akan dalam diam telah mereka lakukan. Hanya mampu memendam sebuah rasa yang tak pernah bisa untuk mengungkapkan.

Mengabari dalam sebuah lisan tak bersuara. Berharap pada sang angin akan membisikan rasa rindu yang sudah tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Berharap pada sang burung akan menyampaikan rasa cinta yang setiap saat selalu bertambah dan bertambah.

Bahkan kini kota Konohapun sudah berubah namun mereka tak pernah satu kalipun bertemu. Saling menegur sapapun tidak pernah. Hanya mampu memandang langit seakan menggambarkan wajah seseorang yang mereka cintai.

.

.

.

"Hhahhh~ sudah 4 tahun ya?" Keluh seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang tengah menatap langit lewat kaca jendela kantor.

Yah benar kini Hinata sudah bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Menjadi penerus sang Ayah yang sudah lama pengsiun. Menjadi seorang pemimpin di sebuah perusahaan memang tidak mudah, banyak waktu yang ia lewatkan hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Namun itu tidak menjadi masalah buatnya, justru dengan banyaknya pekerjaan ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan seseorang yang masih setia ada dihatinya. Teman dimasa SMAnya dulu yang tak kunjung bertemu kembali. Berharap dan selalu berharap, itulah yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Berharap pada takdir yang akan mempertemukan mereka walaupun itu hanya 1 jam.

"Baiklah kembali bekerja." Ujarnya seraya kembali duduk yang 4 bulan ini sudah menjadi kursi kebesarannya.

 **Tokk... tokk... tokk...** terdengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. Hinatapun mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk.

"Ahh Sakura-chan ada apa?" Tanya Hinata pada wanita berambut permen kapas itu.

"Jam 12:30 nanti kita ada rapat persiapkan segala pembahasan yang akan nanti di presentasikan" jawab Sakura yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris pribadi Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sakura dan mempersilahkannya untuk kembali keruangannya.

 _'Seharusnya aku lupakan. Yoshh kamu bisa Hinata'_ batinnya dan beranjak dari sana.

.

Dunia bagaikan panggung sandiwara, banyak pelaku yang bermain didalamnya. Menjalankan skenario yang sudah Tuhan tulis untuknya. Menjalankan dengan baik untuk mendapatkan peran yang baik.  
Yah memang seperti itulah hidup. Terus berjalan sampai menemukan ending yang kita inginkan yang tentunya akan berakhir dengan bahagia.

Namun semua itu hanyalah keinginan dari diri sendiri semata, yang berhak menentukan sudah tentu Tuhan.

Begitupun dengan cerita cinta yang tentunya sudah ada dalam perjalanan kehidupan setiap orang yang memiliki kisah cinta yang berbeda.

.

Tatapan iris blue sapphire itu menerawang jauh kelangit cerah siang ini. Pandangannya tak sekalipun ia palingkan dari keindahan warna langit yang sama seperti matanya. Hanya 1 yang ia pikirkan saat ini, menemukan dimana cinta sejatinya. Memang ini sudah 4 tahun berlalu semua roda kehidupan sudah beberapa kali berputar. Musim sudah berganti lagi dan keajaiban tak kunjung datang. Berharap dan terus berharap mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban yang akan mempertemukan mereka.

"Sudah 4 tahun ya? Dia sekarang bagaimana ya? Apakah bertambah cantik?" Gumamnya, memikirkan seseorang yang setia ada dihatinya sampai sekarang.

 **Tokk... tokk... tok...** ketukan dipintu membuyarkan semua khayalan, lamunan indah yang ia pikirkan.

"Shhitt... masuk" teriaknya sedikit menggerutu.

"Anda harus menghadiri rapat sore ini" ujar seorang pria berambut nanas yang sudah hampir 3 tahun ini bekerja bersamanya menjadi sekertaris pribadinya.

"Ha'i ha'i aku sudah tahu" balasnya acuh tak acuh.

Shikamaru, nama sekertaris itu melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan itu pada atasannya. Kembali Naruto hanya mampu memandang pekerjaannya tanpa mengerjakannya sedikitpun.

Kisah cintanya memang tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan sahabat terdekatnyapun tidak tahu bahwa ia selama ini sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial dihatinya. Memendamnya seorang diri dan berharap pada Tuhan untuk kebaikannya.

.

Cinta memang begitu membingungkan. Perasaan suci yang hinggap tanpa diundang pada siapa saja yang dikehendaki. Sebuah perasaan indah yang tidak setiap saat bisa didapatkan. Dalam cinta kadang bisa menyakitkan kadang bisa membahagiakan bagaikan terbang kelangit ketujuh.

Mereka adalah dua insan yang sedang diuji dalam hal cinta. Terkadang diluar mereka terlihat seolah biasa saja tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu bahwasannya didalam hati mereka memendam rindu yang teramat besar pada seseorang. Hanya bisa memendam tanpa ada keberanian untuk mengungkapkan.  
Dulu mungkin mereka tidak menyadari betapa indahnya waktu kebersamaan sampai sekarang keduanya menyesali bahwa perpisahan bukanlah pilihan yang terbaik.

Jangankan untuk mengobrol bertegur sapa saja sekarang sudah tidak bisa. Berharap kembali pada takdir? Takdir memang ada namun yang pasti mereka juga harus berusaha agar mendapatkan takdir itu. Tidak hanya menunggu namun harus berlari untuk meraihnya. Mengubah kisah cinta diam-diam menjadi kisah cinta yang berani mengungkapkan.

Mengungungkapkan cerita cinta yang sudah selama itu mereka rajut dengan kesabaran. Cinta itu hadir bukan karena setiap saat selalu bersama namun cinta yang mereka miliki tumbuh karna sebuah ikatan jiwa yang tertuju padanya. Tuhan sudah memberikan perasaan suci itu pada mereka yang sudah Ia kehendaki.

Tinggal menunggu sang benang merah yang akan mengikat mereka dalam sebuah ikatan suci. Namun apakah itu akan terjadi? Tanpa adanya usaha? Semua tergantung pada usaha mereka masing-masing. Menjemput benang merah itu atau menunggu yang belum pasti kepastiannya itulah pilihan yang harus mereka pikirkan.

.

.

.

Hati, kenapa sakit sekali setiap saat bayangan wajah itu melintas dalam pikiranku? Untuk mengobati rasa rindu kembali aku membuka album masa sekolahku dulu. Ku pandang dan terus ku pandang wajah yang mungkin kini sudah terlihat dewasa. Potongan masa lalu kembali hadir dalam pikiranku. Aku tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ia tertawa cerah saat bercanda bersama teman-temannya.

Tanganku terulur untuk mengusap wajahnya dalam potret tak bernyawa. Didalam foto ini dia tengah tertawa membuat hatiku menghangat merasa bahwa dia ada disini bersamaku. Setiap memandang potretnya seperti ini semakin aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang aku miliki. Andai waktu bisa aku putar lagi aku ingin kembali kemasa itu dan mengungkapkan semuanya.

Sekarang aku sadar penyesalan bukan lagi untuk disesali. Semua sudah terlewati dan sekarang hanya mampu memendamnya dalam diam.

Aku berjalan membuka jendela kamarku. Ku lihat kini senja sudah tiba, semburat oranye sangat indah menghiasi langit yang semula biru cerah. Ohh tidak langit saja terlihat seperti dirinya. Angin kecil menyapaku seolah mengatakan kesempatanku hanya sedikit lagi. Kesempatan? Kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu? Maksudnya apa? Ya jika memang kesempatanku sudah tidak banyak lagi aku hanya ingin 1 jam saja untuk bersamanya. Berdua dengannya mengungkapkan semua rasa yang sudah tidak bisa aku tahan lagi.

Ku ulurkan tanganku keluar jendela. Angin menyapaku lagi seolah menerima uluran tanganku. Matahari sudah hampir hilang digantikan dengan bulan yang akan menghiasi langit indah diatas sana. _'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu'_ gumamku, melukiskan wajahnya diatas langit.

Kau tahu aku disini selalu menunggumu. Menunggu dan terus menunggu berharap kau akan menyapaku kembali. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini kau tak pernah menyapaku? Apakah aku memang tidak berharga untukmu? Apakah seperti itu? Jika iya kenapa kau selalu hadir dalam mimpiku? Memberikan kesan indah berharap aku lebih memilih mimpi daripada kenyataan.

Rasa cinta yang tertuju padamu semakin hari semakin bertambah besar. Aku ingin meraihmu walaupun ku tahu aku tak akan mampu untuk meraihmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan 1 kali saja **'aku mencintaimu'**. Dengarkanlah isi hatiku.

Ku berjalan dan terus berjalan mencari dimana gerangan dirimu. Aku ingin menyapamu, bercanda tawa denganmu sampai mengungkapkan semua yang aku rasa. Raihlah tanganku agar kau tahu bagaimana rasa cintaku yang terdalam selama ini. Menunggumu dalam keheningan tanpa ada 1 orangpun yang tahu. Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana besarnya rasa cinta ini untukmu. Walaupun aku hanya seorang wanita biasa tapi cintaku padamu sungguh luar biasa. Biarlah orang mau berkata apa tentangku yang jelas hanya itulah yang ku rasakan.

.

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju kediamanku. Banyak mobil dan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Benar saja sekarang waktu sudah kembali senja dan sebentar lagi gelap akan menguasai. Matahari yang cerah digantikan oleh bulan dengan cahayanya yang indah. Mengingatkanku pada sebuah pasang mata diwajah cantik seorang wanita yang dari dulu aku cintai diam-diam. Tahukah kamu disini aku selalu menunggumu. Menunggu kamu kembali menyapaku? Aku memang pria bodoh yang tak punya keberanian untuk sekedar menyapamu. Aku takut kamu akan mengamggapku aneh karna tiba-tiba saja menyapamu setelah tahun berganti.

Rasa cinta yang ku punya sudah tidak bisa aku bendung lagi. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan **'aku mencintaimu'** dan mendekap erat tubuh mungilmu. Kasih dengarkanlah isi hatiku. Sedari dulu aku mencintaimu. Seorang gadis pendiam yang selalu merona saat aku bercandadengannya. Aku rindu dengan senyuman indah yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Kebaikanmu yang ingin lagi aku rasakan.

Ku cinta dirimu meskipun kamu tak pernah sedikitpun mengetahui perasaanku. Angin menyambut kedatanganku, aku duduk ditaman sembari mengingat kembali potongan-potongan puzzle kenangan yang sudah aku lewati bersamanya. Ku susun kembali menjadi sebuah kenangan utuh yang tak akan bisa aku dapatkan lagi. Suasana sudah menjadi gelap sekarang, ku lihat sang raja malam sudah muncul diatas sana. Tanpa sadar tanganku terulur membentuk garisan demi garisan diatas langit menggambarkan wajah dengan seyum indah yang menghiasinya. Rona merah dan tingkah gugupnya saat malu ku lukiskan disana. Aku tersenyum hanya mengingat itu saja seorang gadis teman masa sekolah yang aku cintai secara diam-diam.

.

"Lebih baik aku segera pulang" gumamnya dan beranjak dari sana.

Suasana terlihat ramai sekarang mengingat pada malam hari diperkotaan selalu ramai oleh orang-orang untuk sekedar mencari hiburan diluar rumah.

Narutopun kembali memacukan kuda hitamnya dijalanan untuk segera sampai kerumahnya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah bekerja seharian.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 35 menit akhirnya iapun sampai dikediamannya. Sebuah rumah mewah menjulang tinggi dengan indah itulah tempatnya tinggal. Narutopun masuk tanpa memperhatikan sekitar iapun terus melangkah untuk segera sampai ketempat pribadinya.

"Naruto" terdengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

Narutopun terdiam, menoleh keasal suara yang tengah memandangnya bersama seorang wanita yang tak ia kenal sama sekali "ka...kaa-san?" Nampak kebingungan terpancar disana melihat orang yang berdiri disamping Kaa-sannya yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

 _'Hinata'_ matanya melebar menatap dengan intens wanita itu.

"Ahh iya kenalin dia anak teman Kaa-san namanya Shion"

Degg... wajah wanita itu mengingatkan dia pada seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu ia pikirkan. Seorang gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya sampai saat ini. _'Hinata? Bukan bukan, dia bukan Hinata'_ batinnya masih terus saja memandang wanita itu dan membuatnya merona.

"Aku keatas dulu" ujarnya dan kembali melangkahkan kaki keatas.

.

"Kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu Naruto?" Tanya Kushina yang kini sudah masuk kedalam kamar anak semata wayangnya.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana? Akukan tidak mengenalnya?" Balas Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Hah~~ kau tahu umurmu sekarang sudah berapa? Kau sudah berumur 25 tahun dan itu sudah cukup untuk kau membina rumah tangga. Jadi Kaa-san harap kau bisa akrab dengannya dan lebih bagus bisa sampai menikah"

"APAA MENIKAH DENGANNYA? Ka...kaa-san aku sudah menukan wanita yang ku cintai"

"Mana? Sampai sekarang kau bahkan belum memperkenalkannya pada Kaa-san"

"I...itu na...nanti juga akan aku perkenalkan ko"

"Baiklah jika sampai 2 minggu kau tidak memperkenalkannya pada Kaa-san kau harus mendekati dan menikahi Shion. Titik."

 **Blamm!** Suara pintu menggema menyadarkannya pada kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang ia ingin kenalkan pada Kaa-sannya sampai saat ini tidak pernah ia sapa lagi.

 **Brughh!** Iapun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya.

 _'Hinata'_ batinnya menerawang jauh menggambarkan wajah cantik itu.

.

.

.

Tidak hanya seminggu atau dua minggu namun kini hampir 2 bulan sudah berlalu. Mau tidak mau Narutopun harus mengikuti keinginan Kaa-sannya untuk mendekati seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Mereka memang serupa namun berbeda. Setiap melihat wajah wanita itu hanya bayangan Hinata yang selalu melintas dipikirannya. Cinta memang tidak pernah berbohong soal perasaan. Hati tidak akan bisa dipaksakan tentang sebuah rasa. Keterpaksaan mengharuskan ia untuk bersama wanita jelmaan Hinata itu.

Wanita bernama Shion itu memiliki gaya rambut mirip seperti Hinata berwarna kuning sama seperti dirinya, bermata ungu cerah yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata.

Setelah mendapatkan kesepakatan dari kedua belah pihak akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan putra dan putri mereka. Semua tanggal, bulan sudah mereka siapkan.

Hari ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi bersama mencari sebuah gaun dan cincin untuk pernikahannya nanti.

"Naruto-kun kamu mau cincin yang seperti apa?" Tanya Shion seraya menggandeng tangan Naruto yang kini menjabat sebagai calon suaminya.

"Terserah kau saja. Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan shuffix _'kun'_ itu sangat menggangguku" balas Naruto cuek seperti biasanya _'karna yang boleh memanggilku dengan shuffix itu hanya dia seorang'_ batinnya melanjutkan seraya berpaling dari Shion yang kini sudah cemberut disana.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai di sebuah toko perhiasan besar terlengkap di toko itu. Hati Naruto merasa sakit saat melihat cincin pernikahan berderet indah disana. Seharusnya yang sekarang berdiri disisinya itu adalah dia seorang gadis yang dari dulu ia cintai. Namun ekspetasinya tidak sesuai dengan realita. Kenyataannya sekarang yang berdiri disampingnya hanya orang asing yang baru beberapa waktu ia kenali. Seorang wanita yang sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Hinata.

"Jadi kau pilih yang mana?" Ujar Shion membuyarkan lamuannya.

"Akukan sudah bilang terserah kau saja"

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu Naruto pergi darisana. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit. Dia hanya seorang pria pengecut yang tak bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.

Langit hari ini terlihat sama berwarna biru cerah dengan matahari sebagai penghiasnya. Menyinari dengan cahaya menyilaukan.

Langkah kaki mungil itu membawa dirinya menyusuri pesisir pantai yang tengah sepi. Angin kecil menyambut kedatangannya. Suara riak gelombang air laut seolah menjadi melodi penenang bagi hatinya yang tengah gundah. Pantai adalah menjadi tempat _favoritenya_ untuk sekedar melepas rasa lelah. Pantai tempatnya untuk berbagi, pantai tempatnya untuk mencurahkan segala kesusahan hati dan pantailah tempat ia melepas rindu untuk seseorang.

Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat ingin pergi kesini dan akhirnya iapun meloloskan diri dari pekerjaan yang menumpuk untuk pergi kesini.

Rambut panjangnya yang terurai seolah menari-nari dimainkan angin pantai yang senang dengan kehadirannya.

.

Waktu menuju hari H tinggal menghitung jam. Pernikahan yang akan terlaksana esok hari membuatnya gelisah. Jujur sampai saat inipun Naruto masih belum bisa melupakan seseorang yang ia cintai dan masih enggan membuka hatinya untuk yang lain. Egois memang disisi lain ia sudah menyakiti perasaan wanita itu. Tapi bukankah sebuah perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan? Lebih baik jujur dan menyakitinya sekaligus daripada harus berbohong untuk mencintainya dan melukainya berturut-turut.

"Kusoo... aku harus menenangkan diri"

Iapun melangkah pergi setelah membawa kunci mobil dikamarnya meninggalkan kebingungan pada orang-orang yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan untuk acara besok.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, hanya 1 yang ia inginkan pergi dari sana menuju tempat _favoritenya_ berada. Waktu untuk menempuh tempat itu hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 jam lamanya dari kediamannya. Dengan jalanan yang lumayan sepi serta kecepatan yang ia lakukan itu sangat memudahkan ia segera sampai ketempat tujuan.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya iapun turun dan merasakan suasana tempat itu yang masih sama.

Aroma khas yang selalu membuat ia tenang dalam situasi apapun. Suara air sudah terdengar menusuk di indra pendengarannya. Matanya terpejam, tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menikmati angin yang seakan menyambut kedatangannya.

Kaki jangkung itu melangkah dengan pelan menyusuri sisi pantai yang terasa tenang.

 **Naruto POV**

Hanya disinilah aku bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa besok aku harus menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai. Pantai, hanya tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat untuk mencurahkan rasa rinduku untuknya. Berharap air laut, angin laut membawa rindu ini padanya gadis yang selalu aku cintai.

Kau tahu aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu besok aku akan menikah dengan seorang wanita yang tidak aku cintai. Kau tahu hanya kaulah wanita satu-satunya yang selalu aku cintai. Dengarkanlah pintaku, aku ingin bersamamu walaupun hanya 1 jam. Aku ingin memandang wajah cantik itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Masih adakah keajaiban datang untukku? Akankah takdir mempertemukan kita? Akankah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

Aku kembali menyusuri pantai yang sunyi sepi. Setiap langkah semakin bayang-bayang wajahmu hinggap dikepalaku. Kamu yang tengah tersenyum, kamu yang tengah merona, dan kamu yang tengah gugup menahan malu.

Ku edarkan pandanganku melihat laut yang membentang indah dengan warna air laut biru cerah secerah langit diatas sana. Aku tersenyum betapa indahnya Tuhan mampu menciptakan pemandangan sebagus ini untuk bisa aku nikmati sekarang.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku kedepan melihat hamparan pasir yang membentang indah menghiasi keindahan air laut.

Degg... aku terdiam. Tak jauh dari keberadaanku, aku melihat seseorang tengah menatapku intens.

Be...benarkah itu dia?

 **Hinata POV**

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri pantai siang ini. Berharap keajaiban akan mengantarkanku pada hal yang tak pernah aku kira sebelumnya. Akankah takdir membawaku kedalam kebahagiaan? Ataukah malah sebaliknya? 1 jam, apakah bisa aku dapatkan? Setiap kaki yang aku langkahkan hanya bayangan wajah dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya yang selalu hadir dalam pikiranku. Seorang pria yang sedari dulu menempati hatiku. Seseorang yang aku cintai tanpa ada 1 orangpun yang tahu.

Aku mencintaimu sedalam lautan ini. Tak ingin aku melihatmu bersanding dengan wanita lain. Namun jika memang itulah kenyataannya aku bisa apa? Memintamu untuk bersamaku? Jangan konyol bertemu saja tidak pernah apalagi meminta seperti itu padamu mungkin kau akan menganggapku gila. Ya aku memang gila karnamu. Aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan perasaan ini yang setiap saat selalu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa aku cegah.

Ku terus melangkah dan melangkah menikmati sentuhan angin yang selalu menyemangatiku untuk bersabar dalam menjalani kehidupan ini yang penuh dengan kisah misteri. Pandanganku menatap kedepan melihat jalanan pasir yang membentang dengan indah.

Degg... aku berhenti saat mataku menangkap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dariku tengah menatapku dengan intens.

Be... benarkah itu dia?

.

Dua insan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu kini saling memandang satu sama lain. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi yang Tuhan kirimkan dalam tidur nyenyak mereka. Angin menyapu keduanya, terasa dingin begitu menusuk kulit mereka. Benar ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Setiap harapan setiap do'a yang tak pernah berhenti mereka panjatkan akhir terjawab sudah.

4 tahun mereka berpisah, selama itu pula mereka tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain. Dan sekarang takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam sebuah keajaiban besar. Tanpa mereka duga tanpa mereka sadari akhirnya bisa bertemu disebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat _favorite_ mereka. Apakah ini yang dinamakan insting seseorang? Jika memang ia bolehkah sekarang mereka berteriak **"AKU BAHAGIA"** disini?

"Hi...hinata?"

"Na...naruto-kun?"

Memanggil kembali nama satu sama lain orang yang mereka cintai itu bagaikan ada ribuan bunga mekar dihati keduanya. Memanggil nama dengan orangnya ada tepat didepan mata.

1 langkah...

2 langkah...

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10...

Akhirnya mereka bisa menatap wajah itu dengan jarak yang bisa dikatakan dekat. Sorot mata berkilauan seolah menyalurkan rasa rindu itu dalam sebuah tatapan.

Gurat gedewasaan nampak tergambar jelas diwajah keduanya. Benar saja tahun sudah berlalu sangat cepat tentu mereka berdua sudah banyak berubah selama itu.

.

.

.

Kedua insan yang dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir kini tengah menikmati kebersamaannya. Mereka duduk diatas pasir seraya melihat pemandangan air laut dan mendengarkan gelombang ombaknya.

Suasana terasa canggung disana. Benar saja semenjak perpisahan itu mereka sudah tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi. Untuk mengobrol saja sekarang susah apalagi bercanda kembali itu membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Namun mereka masih menyimpan rasa rindu yang sudah meledak-ledak didalam hati. Ingin mengungkapkan bahkan kalau boleh saat pertemuan tadi mereka ingin langsung mendekap, memeluk satu sama lain. Tapi itu hanyalah keinginan terindah yang entah kapan bisa terwujud. Dan apakah masih ada kesempatan?

"Sudah 4 tahun kita berpisah sejak kelulusan sekolah ya, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hinata yang memulai pembicaraan dan tentu itu membuat Naruto terkejut tidak biasanya gadis itu memulai suatu obrolan. Namun waktu sudah berlalu pasti setiap orang pasti berubah.

"Yah seperi yang kamu lihat aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jawab Naruto yang masih sama dengan cengiran khasnya.

Pandangan Hinata sebentar menatap Naruto dengan senyum indahnya membuat pria itu merona tanpa Hinata sadari "yahh akupun baik-baik saja" keheningan sejenak melanda mereka sampai Hinata kembali membuka suara "kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaanku waktu itu?" Tanya Hinata dan kembali menatap Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

 **Deggg...** senyuman itu mampu membuatnya terpikat, ada rasa sakit melihat wajah itu yang menyimpan rasa kecewa disana "i...itu karna aku terkejut saja dan pada akhirnya aku tidak membalasnya. Gomen...ne"

Tak bisa dipungkiri rada kecewa memang ada dihati Hinata saat melihat ekspresi Naruto "oh... ya memang, kau pasti terkejut karna seorang gadis pendiam tiba-tiba menyapamukan?" Hinata menarik napas untuk mengatakan kalimat demi kalimat selanjutnya "kau tahu bagaimana aku pertama kali menyapamu? Sebenernya aku malu untuk mengirimimu sebuah pesan singkat itu tapi aku menekan kuat-kuat rasa malu ini hanya untuk bisa kembali menyapamu. Kau tahu alasanku melakukan itu? Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku... aku mencintaimu" senyuman indah mengiringi ucapan sakral yang barusan Hinata ucapkan.

 **Degg...** hatinya begitu bahagia mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan namun kalimat selanjutnya yang Hinata ucapkan mampu membuatnya menegang.

"Sudah sedari dulu perasaan ini tumbuh untukmu. Menahan sebuah perasaan pada seseorang yang populer membuatku harus menahan rasa sakit setiap saat melihatmu dengan gadis lain. Siapakah aku yang tidak mampu melarangmu untuk tidak bersama mereka. Aku sadar aku hanyalah gadis pendiam yang tak mempunyai bakat istimewa apapun. Namun kau tahu perasaan ini tulus hanya selalu tertuju padamu. Kau tahu saat temanmu menyatakan cintanya padaku waktu itu, aku langsung menolaknya karna aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengisi namamu dihatiku. Aku senang akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan do'aku sekarang. Bisa kembali bersamamu walaupun hanya 1 jam. Yah benar anggap saja ini sudah 1 jam, dan sekarang aku juga sudah mengungkapkan semua yang aku rasakan. Aku mencintaimu dan akan terus seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi. Besok kau akan menikahkan? Putra Uzumakai seorang pengusaha muda akan menikahi wanita keturunan bangsawan bernama Shion. Semoga kau bahagia. Aku turut senang. Arigato sudah menyempatkan waktu 1 jam ini untukku. Aku duluan ya. Jaa. Tenang aku akan datang besok turut bahagia dalam acaramu"  
Itulah isi hati yang sudah Hinata ungkapkan. Rasa lega sudah ia dapatkan. Tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh tak tertahankan, untung saja ia sudah pergi dari hadapan Naruto sehingga pria itu tidak melihat tangisannya.

Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa ucapan yang barusan Hinata ungkapkan itu bukanlah kebohongan. Itu adalah ucapan yang sudah lama ini Hinata pendam untuknya. Sebagai seorang pria ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan juga.

Narutopun beranjak dari sana mencegah Hinata untuk pergi lagi dalam hidupnya. Sebelum ia menyesal Narutopun akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

 **Greppp!** Tangan mungil itu ditahan oleh tangan kekar miliknya mencegah Hinata untuk pergi.

"Tunggu kamu belum memberikan kesempatan untukku berbicara Hinata. Jadi dengarkanlah dulu"

Tarikan nafas pertanda bahwa ia siap dengan apa yang akan ia ungkapkan "AKU MENCINTAIMU HINATA. Jujur dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku ingin selalu bercanda tawa denganmu. Tapi tahukah kau bahwa aku terhalang oleh temanku. Aku memang pengecut tak pernah sekalipun menyapamu. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak sebaik temanku dulu yang mencintaimu. Sedari dulu rasa cinta itu sudah tumbuh tanpa aku sadari. Besok aku memang akan menikah namun bukan dia yang aku cintai... wanita yang aku cintai adalah kamu Hinata. Gadis pemalu yang sangat aku suka" senyum indah menghiashi wajah tan itu membuat Hinata membelalakan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Benarkah cintanya terbalaskan? Jika ia apakah ini bukan mimpi? Jawaban atas do'a do'anya akhirnya bisa ia dapatkan hari ini.

 **Greppp!** Hinatapun memeluk pria yang selama ini ia cintai.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya"

Naruto menggeleng seraya membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat "tidak, aku mohon jangan pernah kamu lepaskan pelukan ini"

"Jika aku mengatakan kau jangan pergi apakah kau akan terus bersamaku?"

"Jika itu memang keinginanmu aku akan meninggalkan dia untuk bisa bersamamu. Kamu tahu hime, aku mencintaimu sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu juga Naruto-kun"

"Senangnya mendengar kata indah itu dari mulut mu Hinata"

Senja hari itu menjadi saksi bagaimana penyatuan dua insan itu. Pantai yang menjadi tempat _favorite_ merekalah yang pada akhirnya menjadi tempat pertemuan yang berujung pada kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan itu Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Pria itu sudah membatalkan pernikahan sebelumnya dengan wanita yang tidak ia cintai. Orangtuanya tidak masalah dengan keputusan sang anak bahkan Kushina selaku Kaa-sannya sangat senang karna wanita yang dicintai putranya itu Hinata wanita baik yang Kushina kenal.

Dan disinilah mereka tengah menikmati semilir angin sore. Kembali pantailah menjadi tempat untuk mereka mengekspresikan kata cinta. Disinilah juga mereka bertemu, tempat mencurahkan isi hati.

Pria itu mendekap erat dari belakang tubuh mungil Hinata yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.  
"Apakah aku mimpi?" Ujarnya Naruto mendaratkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Hinata.

Wanita itu menggeleng "ini bukanlah mimpi. Sudah cukup kita hidup dalam bayang-bayang mimpi. Ini kisah kita dalam kenyataan yang membuatku merasa bahagia. Terima kasih kamu sudah kembali dalam kehidupanku. Aku mencintaimu" ujar Hinata membalikan badannya mentap iris mata cerah bak kristal didepannya.

 **Naruto POV**

Tuhan benarkah wanita yang ada didepanku ini adalah istriku? Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur dengan semua rencana indahMu untukku. Aku bahagia bisa mendapatkan seorang wanita sebaik dirinya. Hinata aku mencintaimu.

Tanpa sadar akupun mengulurkan tanganku, menangkup kedua pipinya yang selalu merona. Ku usap pipi putihnya yang lembut, benar ini nyata aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Pria bodoh sepertiku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan wanita istimewa seperti dirinya.

"Aku bahagia mendapatkanmu hime. Gomen jika dulu aku selalu mengacuhkanmu. Aku mencintaimu"

Aku mendekat padanya meminimalisir jarak diantara kita. Bahagia. Satu kata yang mengawali semua apa yang aku rasa.

.

Ccuupp! Ciuman hangat mengawali semua apa yang mereka rasakan.

Matahari terbenam menjadi backround indah untuk penyatuan dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu. Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Suasana terasa hening seolah ikut bahagia melihat mereka yang akhirnya bisa bersama dalam ikatan suci. Penantian yang tidak sia-sia.

 **Hinata POV**

Tuhan terima kasih atas jawaban do'a yang selalu aku panjatkan. Penantian yang selama ini aku tunggu akhirnya berbuah manis. Dia, pria yang kucintai akhirnya bisa aku dapatkan. Dia mencintaiku juga seperti aku yang mencintainya. Terima kasih atas keajaiban takdir yang telah Kau berikan untukku. Entah harus bagaimana aku mencurahkan rasa bahagia ini, yang jelas aku akan terus bersyukur mendapatkan keajaiban ini dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

Benang merah mengulur dengan indah mengikat mereka berdua dalam satu cinta. 1 jam yang mereka inginkan kini sudah terwujud. Tidak hanya 1 jam, bahkan 1 minggu, 1 bulan sampai 1 tahun mereka bersama. Bisa dibilang mereka akan bersama selamanya sampai maut yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua...

.

 **Selsai semoga suka ya minna jangan lupa rivews :D kritik dan sarannya silahkan :) :) :D** ? ﾟﾘﾅ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ﾟﾑﾐ


End file.
